Shatter
by thetimeladyauthor
Summary: Eliza finds a box with two glass spheres in her great-grandmother's attic. Hamilton and the rest of the revolutionary set have been missing for over a century. And just what is Jefferson up to? *Weird Hamilton AU* (Also a series)
1. Helpless

**A.N. Sorry about the weird factor to come. This was written for my OCs and I kinda repurposed it for the Hamilton crew. I'm writing this less for the historical figures and more for the musical so descriptions (when added) will be based off that. Am I missing anything? Um... Only that the Schuyler sister's great-grandmother is not gonna be named. I'm too lazy to do research and, hey, it's an AU. And that's about it. Enjoy. (On another note, I have this entire fic written now, so yell at me if I don't update. And I'm sorry about the chapter length. I get bored easily.)**

* * *

Eliza Schuyler stared up at the imposing house in front of her. It had belonged to her great-grandmother who had recently passed away. Her older sister, Angelica, placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder and her younger sister, Peggy, was just a ball of energy. Eliza smiled at her sister's touch. "Looks like we've got a lot of work to do." Angelica announced, pulling out the key. "We need to get this place cleaned up and who knows what's in there." She stepped forward, placing the key in the lock. Peggy buzzed with excitement as the old double doors creaked slowly open and Angelica led her sisters inside.

The house was dark and seemed almost uninhabitable. Angelica groped around in the darkness before she found a light switch. She turned the lights on and Eliza had to stifle a gasp. They were standing in a grand hallway that branched off into separate rooms. About halfway down, a staircase led up to the second story. The carpeting of the hallway was a bright- yet dark- red and the walls were a golden colour. "All right." Angelica began. "Divide and conquer. Eliza, you take the attic. Peggy, you have the second story. I'll clean up down here." Peggy raced upstairs as Eliza nodded in agreement and followed her.

At the far end of a hallway on the second floor was yet another staircase, this one leading up to the large attic. Peggy had entered one of the rooms towards the front of the house, leaving Eliza to explore the attic on her own. She stepped onto the stairs, carefully avoiding the piles of junk that littered the ground. She'd heard that this relative had been a bit of a pack rat, but she hadn't known what it meant until she saw the mess for herself. She entered the attic at last, groping around in the darkness for the light switch, flipping it on and relishing the light of the electric bulbs. However, her joy was short-lived as she soon remembered why she was there and began to realise just how much stuff the attic contained.

Eliza sat on the floor, surrounded by mountains of SciTeK equipment that did who knows what. Most of the stuff she was afraid to touch. Over the last century, after those men had disappeared, SciTeK was viewed as the laboratory of a mad scientist. No one had seen the organisation's founder in years- not since the disappearances over 100 years ago. Her great-grandmother had apparently worked for the organisation as it had begun to lose all integrity. Eliza finally summoned the courage to touch the piles of boxes and she began to sift through the things.

Eliza was only about halfway through the first pile of boxes when she found them. She lifted aside a marked SciTeK microscope that had been previously used for who knows what. Underneath was a small, unmarked box that almost seemed to be calling to Eliza. She picked it up, placing her fingers on the clasp and gently easing it open. Inside were two clear glass spheres, approximately the size of marbles. She saw a hint of etched glass and turned the spheres in her hand. The exact words had faded with years, but she could clearly make out an uppercase A on one of them, and a lowercase N on the other. She slipped them into the small pouch she wore around her neck and glanced at the clock. Seeing that it was almost time for lunch, she slowly stood up and walked down the stairs.  
Eliza stuck her head into the room her sister Angelica was working on. "Ang" she called. "I'm gonna take a break for lunch." Angelica let out a muffled sentence from underneath the huge box she was trying to carry. She set it down with a sigh of relief. "Okay Eliza." she panted. "I'll join you in a few minutes. I just want to go through this box." Angelica smiled at her sister as Eliza grabbed her lunch and nearly ran out of the house.

Eliza raced outside. The sky was blue and the birds were chirping, but she appeared not to notice. Clutching her necklace, she ran to the small dilapidated building outside the mansion. It was thankfully mostly free of junk. Once inside, she pulled out her sandwich and yanked at the drawstring of her pouch. It came open and she withdrew a glass sphere, the one with the A. She turned it in her hand, staring at it before she accidentally dropped it onto the hard stone floor of the hut. It shattered in a blast of blinding white light. As Eliza blinked the spots from her eyes, she noticed that she was no longer alone. A man like no other she had seen sat in the spot where the sphere had broken.

* * *

 **A.N. Two authors notes in one chapter! The mysterious spheres used to have names on them. It shouldn't be too hard to guess who the A is, but who is the n? I kinda want to see who can guess so maybe leave a comment with your guess? I'll try to give a shoutout to the first couple to get it right at the great reveal.**


	2. My Name Is AL3XAND3R HAM1LT0N

**A.N. And so we begin to meet characters. We've already got the Schuyler sisters so enter Hamilton. Eliza's in a state of shock over the newcomer (I ship it), we finally meet Jefferson, and Angelica is dragged into the chaos. So, any ideas on who the n is yet? I'm not including King George III or the Reynolds so they're out of the running. Happy reading and guessing! On a different note, I'm gonna try to stay away from cursing so don't be expecting any of that. (Oops, forgot to say it last chapter but I don't own Hamilton and never will.)**

* * *

Eliza stared at the newcomer. He had short white hair pulled back into a small ponytail, which she thought was a bit odd, and dark orangeish amber eyes that it was almost too easy to get lost in. His chin was covered in a fine layer of stubble, white like his hair. He wore a SciTeK commissioned, you guessed it, white shirt with a fancy ruffle down the front and pants that seemed almost too fancy, similar to the military uniforms of around a century ago. Without moving his lips, he let out a muffled shriek, a look of pure panic on his face.

Eliza placed her hand on the stranger's leg. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?" More muffled noises. Eliza took a deep breath and reminded herself to stay patient. "Can you please open your mouth when you speak?" The stranger's lips parted and he tilted his head to the side in obvious confusion.

Eliza gave the stranger a hopeful look as he determinedly closed his mouth again, opening it moments later. "My name is AL3X, but I'm generally referred to as Alex." he said. Eliza ran over the name in her mind. Alex. It sounded familiar. The image of a tattered missing persons poster tugged at her mind, the words on it smudged. Alex-tear H-smudge-lton. "Who, pray tell, are you?" Alex asked, startling Eliza out of her reverie. "I'm Elizabeth Schuyler, but most people call me Eliza." "Eliza." Alex tested the name. "I like it." He gave a half smile and Eliza had to hold back a squeal. Whoever he was, he was undeniably cute.

Eliza sat on the stone floor next to Alex. He didn't appear to know much about anything and she was becoming exasperated. He appeared to think that they were in some sort of computer and that he could move with willpower alone. However, she finally managed to convince the disoriented Alex otherwise and hauled him to his feet. He stood shakily for a moment and then the door exploded open.

* * *

The building was dark, the only light coming from a large screen. A man stood in front of the screen, blueish light reflecting off of his dark skin and a pouffy mane of hair framing his face. His nose and mouth were covered by a small mask. Solid, yet transparent enough to show his mouth. He peered up at the screen, his eyes bathed in shadow, cursing in French. When he switched to English, he spoke with a Virginian accent. "One of the spheres has been breached. Possible transfer. Prepare for emergency harvest. Machinery whirred and the man turned on his heel, the light catching his name badge, making it legible for a moment. The words on it were written in neat font. Thomas Jefferson.

* * *

Eliza stared at the silhouette in the open door. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she caught a glimpse of Angelica standing in front of her, fury in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. Eliza smiled up at her sister. " It's a long story." Angelica glared at her again. "I have the rest of the day." Eliza sighed and began her tale.

"So let me get this straight." Angelica said quite a while later. "You found some odd glass spheres in the attic, hid them from both me and Peggy, accidentally smashed one, and still didn't tell anyone when it became a person?!" Eliza gave Angelica a long look. "I don't even know what's going on. He just appeared and I think he's freaking out internally. Thinks he's in some sort of computer." Alex staggered over to a pile of boxes and shakily sat down, smiling sheepishly at Angelica. "Hello!" he said, waving. Angelica glanced over at Eliza who's face said I told you so. "We're stuck taking care of a robot." Angelica groaned. "Or at least a guy who thinks he's a robot. Can this day get any worse?"


	3. Missed Connections (I got no references)

Chapter Three: Missed Connections (cuz I can't come up with a Hamilton reference)

 **A.N. Angelica, never ever ask that question. It doesn't end well. And well, um, there's an unintentional Hamilton joke in here. Not even a joke really. More like bad word choice. But anyway, a warning, I prefer a lot of short chapters to a few long ones so most chapters will only be like five or six paragraphs. But there's gonna be quite a few of them. (I don't own Hamilton. Never have, never will. Also there are 20 chapters planned for Shatter with a sequel currently in planning. Tomorrow is going to be the reveal for the second sphere, so if you want to guess, guess now.)**

* * *

Eliza hauled Alex to his feet. "Do you think you can stand and not fall over?" Alex took a small step. It was shaky, but he didn't fall over. "I- I think I'm good." Alex said and Angelica frowned. She had heard his voice somewhere, but she couldn't remember where.

Angelica and Eliza walked Alex back up to the house, Angelica lost in thought. She knew that she had heard his voice before but... The three hid from Peggy in a room on the first floor. Angelica turned on the radio, checking in on the station that, though hard to find, seemed to come from the SciTeK supercomputer, the last project SciTeK had started before the founder, Jefferson, had withdrawn from the public. She didn't trust whatever was going on in there. But there was something different about today. Instead of their usual talk about math and the other things they dealt with, the voices seemed panicked.

A French accent emanated from the radio. "Alex? Alex? Mon ami, are you there?" Angelica and Eliza turned to stare at Alex who had gone pale. "Laf?" he said. "Laf!" Another voice joined the first, this time with a commanding Virginian accent. "Laf, son, calm down. Alex will talk to us when he's ready."

Alex was, if possible, even paler. "W-Washington?" he cried. "They can't hear me? I'm truly not in the computer anymore?" Angelica turned almost as pale as Alex. "I've heard you." she gasped. "On here. With the others. Y-you're from SciTeK."

Eliza rubbed her temples. All of the commotion was starting to give her a headache. She stopped when she heard the angry voice of Angelica. "You were working with them. I don't trust SciTeK and I sure as hell don't trust you." Alex was cracking under the verbal onslaught. "I don't work with them!" Alex protested. "Just because I'm in their computer that doesn't mean that I'm quote on quote working with them." Angelica scowled at Alex. Eliza took a deep breath and braced herself. "Shut up both of you!" she commanded in her strongest voice. "I believe Alex. He isn't working with SciTeK, he was just following his programming. Now stop with the arguing!"

Angelica stepped away from Alex who was no longer wobbling with every step. Eliza gave a satisfied smile. Then it hit her. "Wait." she said and the other two turned to look at her. "If Alex was drawn from the computer when I smashed that sphere, what happens if I smash the other one?"

"Don't." Alex and Angelica responded at the same time. "I don't want any of my friends to go through this without warning." Alex explained as Angelica attempted to talk over him. "We have enough to worry about with one computer creep here. We don't need a second one."

Peggy's voice came from outside the room. "Angelica? Eliza? I found something cool!" Angelica got up to go look at whatever her youngest sister had found.


	4. A Plot Blacker Than the Kettle

**A.N. Congrats to writer of tonight for being the first person to guess correctly! Others currently include: nobody. Shame. (I do NOT own Hamilton, even though I have almost the entire thing memorized. I am extreme Hamilton trash.)**

* * *

Angelica came back in the room holding odd looking headphones. "Alex, here." She tossed the headphones to him and he almost caught them. As he bent over to pick them up, Angelica explained what Peggy had found. "She told me that when she put them on she could hear voices. Apparently they were your friends Alex. When she said something into the microphone, they freaked out. I think it's a way to communicate between the real world and the computer."

Alex put the headphones on, his face lighting up at the sound of a French accent. Angelica turned on the radio so she and Eliza could hear the whole conversation. The Frenchman, Laf, said "Who was that?" "Alex?" another voice joked. "Non, non." Laf replied. "Whoever it was was female." Alex raised the microphone so that it was near his mouth. "Hi guys!"

Chaos ensued. A chorus of "Alex!" rose from the radio. "Where have you been mon ami?" Laf asked. "We were all worried." Alex smiled. "It's a long story." "Well?" the Virginian, Washington, asked. Alex sighed. "You're not gonna let me go until I tell you aren't you." A mutter of consent echoed around the group in the computer. "Well.. I'm outside the computer." Alex began.

"Smash the other sphere." a voice urged from over the radio. It won't hurt us that much and you shouldn't be alone." one of the other voices, who had introduced himself as John chimed in. Alex looked pleadingly at Eliza and Angelica. "Oh all right." Angelica sighed. "I guess it would be easier to teach two at once."

Eliza took the other orb from the pouch around her neck and threw it at the floor. The blinding white light burst through the room again. When the light cleared, Alex was crouched next to whoever it was that had just come out.  
The newcomer was dressed in the same kind of white ruffled shirt and military pants as Alex. He also had white hair tied in a low ponytail and the same orangeish eyes. "Which one are you?" Eliza asked. "Don't forget to open your mouth." The new arrival glared at them. "Why should I trust you?" Alex grinned. "Because I trust them." The newcomer recognised the voice and smiled back at Alex. "I'm J0HN, but most people call me John."

A new voice crackled from over the radio. "Are you all there?" The voice also had a Virginian accent, but this one was crueler. "Yes." Alex hurriedly announced through the headphones. "Good." the voice responded. "Prepare for company. We need more power. I have my sights set on the Schuylers, so prepare for women." Angelica and Eliza exchanged a panicked look. "Yes Jefferson." Laf responded and the voice spoke no more.

Angelica paced up and down the room. "We need to make a plan. I trust this Jefferson guy about as far as I can throw him and I am NOT becoming part of his plans." John was still standing up with help from Alex, his legs shaking. "First of all, we need to get out of this house." he said. "Jefferson is going to expect the three of you to be here. We need to grab Peggy and leave." Angelica made a noise of agreement as the front door of the house was busted down.


	5. Stay Alive

**I do not own Hamilton. I want to, but I don't.**

* * *

Eliza dragged the other three into a corner of the room. "There's no time to run." she hissed. "But if we sit in this corner, they might think we're SciTeK robots. There's quite a few of the things around the house." She pulled Angelica to the ground, sitting next to the wall and going limp. Alex and John exchanged a look before joining them, attempting to hide the two sisters from view as best they could.

They could barely make out the words that were being spoken outside the door. "Wh-who are you?" Peggy spoke, her bright voice cracking. Angelica cursed. "We forgot about Peggy! We have to go-" Eliza cut her off. "It's best if we don't get caught too. Shut up and hope you don't look like a human."

Peggy let out a soft scream and Eliza flinched as it was cut off abruptly. "Should we take the sphere?" a man's voice asked from outside. "Yes." the voice of a woman replied. "If we can't find the other sisters they should come for their precious Peggy." Eliza shut her eyes as the door opened, only opening them when she heard the door shut again. "Nothing in there but a radio and a bunch of old robots." the man's voice said. The woman clicked her tongue. "Then we leave. The other two will come running now that we have the youngest." Footsteps faded away from the door.

* * *

 **A.N. Sorry this is such a short chapter. The only purpose of this was for Peggy's kidnapping. Also, this is the only way to ensure a speedy update for once (Yeah, all the updates so far are 'speedy') so... BTW, the kidnappers are Jefferson's 'henchmen.' Burr is not one of them. Who are they? I can't tell you yet.**


	6. And P3GG1

**A.N. So everything is kinda going downhill. I have 20 chapters in total planned (written) for this as well as two sequels (probably with a hiatus in between). On a side note, I most** **definitely don't own Hamilton. *frowns* I don't like having to reming myself of that fact.**

* * *

Angelica nearly threw John off of her. As the oldest sister, looking after the others had always been her responsibility and she felt that she had failed Peggy. She propelled herself forward, long strides carrying her to the other end of the room. Tears ran down her face. Eliza rushed to her sister's side. "Ang, it wasn't your fault. We'll get her back." Angelica whirled around, snapping at her sister. "I don't care! Jefferson can go to hell!" She realised what she had done and started sobbing again.

Alex was the only one still seated, the headphones remaining on his head. They had had the sense to turn off the radio before hiding so he was the only one who could still hear those remaining in the computer. But there was a new voice, female and familiar. "Hello!" she called. "I'm P3GG1, but you can call me Peggy!" Alex's eyes widened. "Isn't Peggy your sister?" he asked the remaining Schuylers.

Angelica rolled her eyes, distress making her sarcastic. "No, her name was Grace." Alex sheepishly smiled, oblivious. "Oh. Sorry." Angelica groaned in frustration. "My gosh, you're thick! Of course her name's Peggy!" Alex frowned in confusion. "Then why did you say her name was Grace?" Angelica gave him a glare that was enough to get him back on topic.

"U-um so anyway..." Alex stuttered slightly, scared to death of Angelica. "I think she's in the computer. I heard her voice but she doesn't seem to remember her human life." Everyone was silent. Pandemics grunted, breaking the silence. "At least she's alive. That means we can bring her back!" Eliza said, smiling. She had always been the optimist out of the two remaining sisters and even Angelica had to smile at her antics.

"So." Angelica said, pacing back and forth in the small confines of the room. "What do we need to do? I'm pretty sure that the four of us can't take on Jefferson and his goons alone." Alex thought for a second. "If we can find as many of the spheres as possible we'll have a better chance of winning. There should be six others, not including Peggy."

Angelica smiled grimly. "I'm up for any plan that can help me get my sister back." Eliza grinned in response. "That's the spirit!"


End file.
